


Ruined

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Series: Therapy [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Knifeplay, Oral Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Therapist!Tom, Triggers, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rape Roleplay, dom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2125446">In Treatment.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined

“I want to go out.”

Tom rolled his eyes at this declaration and went back to his reading.

“Come  _on_. This is ridiculous. It’s been six months!”

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Stacy. We’ve been over this  _so_  many times. It’s against every professional rule to date your patients.”

“ _Former_  patient.”

“Current, former, it  _doesn’t matter_. When it comes to mental health there’s a very delicate balance, as you well know. The formal rule is that there should be a minimum of  _two years_  after treatment before a therapist even considers entering into any kind of relationship with a former patient. You may recall that, in our case, the time period was approximately… hm, wait, let me think.” He sarcastically counted on his fingers. “…oh, right, there  _was_  no time period, because fifteen minutes into your final session you were sucking my cock.”

I smirked. “You loved it.”

“Oh, I did. Which is why we’re here.” He turned back to his reading.

I pouted. I was behaving like a petulant child and I knew he was right, but it was so frustrating not being able to brag to my friends about the sexy doctor I was dating. Were we dating? Well. Screwing, anyway. Whatever. Not to mention that we couldn’t go out in public – at least, not locally. We’d gone on one or two trips, which had been a blessed break from our typical clandestine arrangement, but the rest of the time…

“Make it up to me, then.” I bounced on the balls of my feet.

He looked up at me and smiled. “All right, fine. How would you like me to do that?”

I exhaled slowly. Normally I wasn’t shy about my sexual desires – hell, he’d known that as long as he’d known me – but this one was tricky. “I have a fantasy.”

“Ooh, a new one?” He cocked an eyebrow and leaned forward, placing his book on the end table.

“Well, it’s not new…” I muttered. “It’s just… it’s really taboo and I don’t know how you’ll react to it, so I’ve been afraid to bring it up.”

He steepled his hands in front of him. “Go ahead.”

“Don’t shrink me, Tom.”

“I won’t.”

“Oh, you will.”

“Tell me.”

“I have a fantasy about being… taken.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Taken.”

“Like… you know… um, against my will.” My cheeks were aflame as I looked at the floor.

“You have a rape fantasy.”

I whimpered. “I guess I do. Oh, God, that’s awful.”

He rolled his eyes. “Stacy, give me a little more credit. Despite our indiscretions I am an experienced therapist. You really think this is anything I haven’t heard before?”

“I mean, I know it’s common.”

“Extremely common. And it’s hard to shock me.”

“I know that.” I bit my lip and looked at the floor again. “But… would you be willing to  _do_  it?”

He considered it for a moment. “Sure. If you want to, we can give it a try. You know I’m more dominant, anyway.” He relaxed in his easy chair and patted his spread legs. “Come here, love. Sit on my lap and tell me about your fantasy.”

I gave him a shy smile as I draped myself across his thighs. He gave me a tender kiss and wrapped his arms around me, and I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. “Okay, so, there are a few ways I’ve pictured it, but… my favorite is… okay.” I exhaled. “You’re not going to judge me?”

“Have I ever?”

“Thankfully not,” I chuckled. “All right. So I’m home, I don’t know, relaxing, putting away groceries, whatever. A man comes in with a ski mask on and a knife. I offer him money and jewelry but he doesn’t want it.”

“All right. Then what happens?”

“He says something like, ‘What I want is something you’ll never get back. I’m going to ruin you, virgin.’”

Tom gave a little start. “You’re a virgin in the fantasy?”

“Um… yes.”

“Interesting.”

“Stop shrinking me.”

“Sorry. Go on.”

“So I scream and hit him and protest and he doesn’t care. He grabs me by the back of the neck and forces me over the arm of the sofa, and he ties my hands behind my back. Then he tells me by the time he’s done with me, I’ll have lost every form of virginity it’s possible to lose, and I’ll be ruined for every other man that comes after.”

Tom’s breathing is shallow and I can feel his erection poking into my behind. “ _Fuck_.”

“And then… he does just that. He fucks my mouth and comes there. Then he fucks my pussy and comes there. Then he fucks my asshole and pulls out and comes all over my ass. And the whole time he’s spewing filth at me, calling me a whore, telling me how I’m going to be overflowing with his come, how I’m going to have to like it because he’s going to make me climax over and over, the whole nine yards.”

“ _Shit_ , Stacy.”

“I know.” I sighed. “It’s so fucked up. But I’m wet just thinking about it.”

“Does he do anything else?”

“Well, you know, the usual. Pulls my hair, slaps me around, grabs me by the throat.”

“I love how that’s ‘the usual’ with you.”

“Don’t get all vanilla on me now, Dr. Hiddleston,” I giggled, tickling the scruff of his beard.

“And then how does it end?”

“He leaves. Then, after a few minutes, you come back, ski mask off, and untie me and clean me up. So… what do you think?”

He ran his tongue over his teeth. “I like it.”

I wiggled my bum in his lap. “I can tell.”

He kissed me. “Do you want to try it now?”

“No,” I replied. I gave the shell of his ear a swift lick before whispering. “I want it to be as realistic as possible… I want you to surprise me.”

He kissed me again, harder. “Same safeword as usual?”

I giggled. “’As usual.’ I’ve never even used it.”

“Still. If I even hear something that  _sounds_ like ‘lipstick,’ I’m going to stop immediately.”

“Understood.” I kissed him and then straddled him, grinding my core against his erection. “Now. Shall I take care of  _this_  for you?”

 ******************************

Two weeks later I was lounging around the living room, still in my nightgown, flipping through catalogs to pass the time when I heard the front door creak open. I checked the clock; it was mid-morning and Tom wasn’t due for at least another two hours.

“Hello?” I called. Suddenly a tall figure, clad entirely in black, eyes and mouth visible through his ski mask, darted through the living room door brandishing a kitchen knife. I gasped and my heart leapt into my throat as I jumped to my feet, certain I was about to die; then, I relaxed slightly as I recognized the height and gait of my Tom. I had nearly forgotten about our conversation and his agreement to surprise me. My heart was still pounding in my chest and my voice was shaking as I backed away. “What… what do you want?”

“I want you.”

I whimpered. “No – please! I have money – ” I grabbed for my purse but he advanced on me again.

“No sudden movements, you virgin bitch.”

My lower lip trembled. “How do you – how – ”

“I know lots of things about you. But right now, all I care about is taking you. I’m going to  _ruin_  you, Stacy.”

“No – no!”

“ _Yes_ ,” he hissed menacingly, stepping closer to me. He pulled a length of silky black rope out of his pocket and it was all I could do not to moan in anticipation. He spun me around and held the knife to my throat. “I’m going to  _ruin_  you. I’m going to fuck you in every way possible and I’ll have you begging for more, too.”

“No, please,  _no,_ ” I whined. He tightened his grip on me as I struggled against him. “Please! Please! I’ll give you anything you want!”

“I want your virginity. I want all of it. I’m going to fuck you in each one of those pretty little holes until you’re overflowing with my come.”

“ _No – ”_ I started to scream, but he clamped a gloved hand over my mouth.

“Yes,” he said, firmly. “Now…” He placed the knife on the table and pulled my hands roughly behind my back, tying them with the rope. I tested it and, although it wasn’t overly tight, the knot was secure. Then he turned me to face him and forced me to my knees. The bulge at his crotch was almost obscene; he had one hand tightly fisted in my hair so that I was unable to move my head, while the other worked at his fly. He extracted his cock and it bobbed in front of my face, and I let out a sob.

“No… please don’t make me…”

He slapped me across the face and tears flowed freely down my cheeks. “Shut the fuck up and suck my cock, you worthless whore.”

I opened my mouth tentatively, and he shoved in with a growl. I slowly licked around his head and he grunted before baring his teeth.

“ _I told you… to suck it_.”

Trembling, I pursed my lips around him and obeyed, bobbing my head back and forth slowly. I looked up at him to see his eyes dark with lust, the rest of his features obscured by the fabric covering his face – except for that mouth. He was licking his lips predatorily.

“Good… that’s good…  _ah_ , fuck… your pretty little virgin mouth… will be… overflowing with my come… _oh_ …”

Tears continued to leak from my eyes, and he pulled my hair tighter.

“Suck me faster, bitch.”

I whimpered as I quickened my pace, working him with my tongue and lips. I was still playing the part of the innocent, though, and I deliberately wasn’t blowing him the way I usually did.

He got the hint and pulled out before leaning down, his face inches from mine. “Fucking virgin. Hold your head still while I fuck your face the way I want. You’re going to choke on it.”

I managed another sob before he slammed forward into my mouth, his hips pistoning into me quickly and roughly. I moaned around him and he gritted his teeth, both of his hands now fisting in my hair. The room was filled with the sounds of bare skin slapping and filthy slurping; by now my panties were soaked and my cunt ached desperately for attention.

“Oh, fuck… oh,  _fuck…_ ” he cried as his cock twitched and he spilled over my tongue, little spurts of salty-sweetness filling my mouth to overflowing.

He pulled away and I tried to swallow everything, but without the use of my hands I found my mouth dripping with come and spittle. He chuckled wickedly as he jerked my head up by the chin and examined my face.

“You look so sexy with my nut all over your mouth,” he said. “Well, that’s one hole down… two more to go.”

My shoulders shook as tears flowed freely down my face. “Please… you don’t have to do this… you already got what you came for…”

“I told you. I want it all. I want all of your virginity, and not only that, I’m going to force you to like it.”

“You can’t  _force_  me to like it,” I said, softly.

He chuckled grimly. “Right. We’ll see about that.”

He grasped my hair and yanked me to my feet, a fresh flood of tears falling down my face. I could feel his come still dripping off my chin as he shoved me across the armrest of the sofa. He placed a hand on my back and the other at the neckline of my nightgown; then, with one swift motion, he tore it right down the middle. He repeated the motion with my panties, which pooled around my ankles. I shuddered as he licked down my spine and stopped to circle his tongue around the tight ring of my asshole; my body shook harder with anticipation and arousal as he dropped to his knees.

“While I get hard again, let’s see this little virgin pussy, shall we?”

He roughly shoved my thighs apart and pushed me forward so that my head was pressed into the couch cushion, my legs dangling uselessly over the side. I gasped in surprise; he had swiped a finger up my slit without taking his gloves off. He let out a low, venomous laugh as he stood up and held it out to me, the slickness of my arousal glistening on the leather.

“You keep saying  _no, no, please don’t, no_ … and yet your body betrays you. You’re dripping for me, you wanton little slut.” He shoved his finger into my mouth. “Taste it for yourself. Taste how filthy you are, how much your body wants my cock shoved inside your tight little pussy… you say no, but your cunt says  _yes, please, fuck me_ … like a bitch in heat…”

I let out an agonized cry as he ground his hips into my ass, his cock already semi-erect again. He dropped down to the floor and hoisted my legs up around his shoulders, thrusting his tongue into my cunt. I arched and bucked helplessly as he invaded me, his mouth brutally assaulting my cunt before moving down to suck at my neglected clit. I was already so close, and when he swirled his tongue around the little bud I lost complete control. I screamed as I came, pleasure shooting out to my extremities while my pussy contracted and released. He laughed as he shrugged my legs off his shoulders and rose back up to his feet.

“What were you saying? About how I couldn’t  _force_  you to like it?”

I gritted my teeth as aftershocks rolled through me and I tried to catch my breath. Finally I whispered, “I… please… don’t… no…”

“Not quite as emphatic now, are we?” he murmured, and I could feel his now fully erect cock bumping lewdly against my backside. “That’s all right. Because now I’m going to take your virginity by fucking you in the pussy. How does that sound, you little fuck whore?”

I struggled against my bonds. “No! Please! No!”

“Ah, there’s your voice again. Well, we’ll see how loud you can  _really_  scream.” Without any other warning, he shoved inside me in one fell swoop, and I screamed so loud he clapped his hand over my mouth again. The scent of leather and sweat invaded my nostrils as I screamed pathetically against his palm; he fucked me mercilessly, his stiff, warm cock invading my wet cunt, and I shook with the force of my sobs. He was bumping into my G-spot and he knew it by the way I was clamping down on him, almost involuntarily, as I climbed higher and higher. My voice was hoarse and he took his hand off my mouth as I bounced with the force of his thrusts. He paused for a moment and I saw him discard a glove onto the couch; then, he resumed his rhythm and landed a hard smack on my ass with his bare hand.

I gasped as a fresh wave of arousal flooded my core, and he leaned over, molding his torso to my back while he pulled my hair. “You fucking  _love_  this, don’t you, slut?”

“N-n-no,” I moaned, my eyes slamming shut.

“ _Look at me!_ ” he shouted, and I obeyed. “Don’t you fucking lie to me. I can feel it, I know how much you love it… say it… tell me you love my cock…”

I wailed as tears ran down my cheeks, and he slapped my ass again, harder.

“ _Say it!_ ”

“ _I love it!”_ I screamed. “ _I love your cock!”_

“Again!”  _Smack_. I was so close again, my clit pulsing while he continued rubbing up against my G-spot with every thrust.

“ _I love your cock!”_

“That’s it…  _louder_ …”

 _“I love your fucking cock!”_ My voice gave out as I came again, even harder, my whole body overtaken by ecstasy as I quaked around him. He roared as he came inside of me; then, after a moment, he pulled out, and I could feel his come dripping down my inner thigh as it slowly leaked out of me. He leaned close and whispered. “Two down… one more to go… and that one’s my _favorite_ , because it’ll hurt the most but make you come the hardest…” He rubbed the head of his softening cock against my asshole and I whined.

“Please… please…”

“Please what?”

“No…”

“Still saying no? Too bad,” he murmured. “Well, let’s see what we have around here that can make for a smoother passage… I’m not going in dry. I want it to hurt for  _you_ , not me.”

He left me there, come still dripping out of almost every orifice, while I moaned with what little was left of my voice. After a few minutes my body was finally starting to relax, although my brain was still too fuzzy to bother wondering where he’d gone.

“Ah, success,” he said from a few rooms away; then I heard his footfalls coming from the direction of the bedroom and a loud squirting sound as he approaching me from behind. He threw the bottle of lube on the couch where I could see it and I could hear the wet sounds of him coating his hands and cock with the liquid. “Now, relax.”

I clenched tighter and he chuckled.

“Oh, I’m getting in there one way or another. Your cooperation just means it will hurt slightly less for you… but have it your way.” He spread my cheeks and starting massaging the tight ring of muscle before working a finger in.

I yelped as he pushed it in further, then added another fairly quickly, scissoring them to stretch me out. I was weeping as he positioned his head right at my back opening.

“Ready to be completely wrecked, you little whore?” His voice was silky and sinful. I buried my face in the couch cushion, but he growled behind me and yanked me up by my hair. “This is it. The last bit of your virginity, which I’m going to take from you by force, and you’re going to feel every inch of me while I ruin you.”

Tears continued to roll down my face while my pelvic floor muscles pulsed; I had never been more aroused in my life. He circled his tip around my loosened asshole before pushing forward, and I bit back my scream at the burning pain. He pulled my hair harder and smacked my ass again before plunging further inside of me and starting to undulate his hips.

“How does that feel, you fucking slut? How does it feel when I violate your tight little asshole?”

I was crying and gasping as I tried to find my voice.

“ _Tell me_!” He grabbed me by the back of my neck and pulled me so that my back was arching.

“ _Oh, fuck_ ,” I howled. “It hurts… oh my God!”

The soft flesh of my ass jiggled with each of his thrusts as he pushed deeper and deeper inside me. The stinging burn was subsiding as I felt my pleasure rising; he was right, it hurt, but anal always made me come the hardest of all… I was already nearing the edge as I flailed helplessly against him.

"How does it feel now?"

"Ah…  _ah_ … so good… oh fuck… no…”

Without any warning, he snaked his hand around my waist and gave my clit a firm squeeze, and I completely lost it – my orgasm slammed into me like a tidal wave and I collapsed, boneless, as my body shook and I squirted all over the arm of the couch.

He pulled out and let out a long, tormented grunt as he spurted onto me, the last of his come splattering over my ass and lower back. He laughed maliciously as he massaged some of the warm fluid into my skin.

“And now I’m done with you, whore.” I heard him zip his fly. “You’re a worthless mess of come, sweat, and tears, and you’ll never forget how I wrecked you, how I ruined you in every way imaginable.” I was vaguely aware of his footfalls as he walked out of the room and I heard the door as he left.

I was so sated I almost fell asleep right there, half-naked and covered in nearly every bodily fluid there was. About five minutes later the door opened again and Tom practically ran into the room. He untied me before grabbing a wet cloth, and he lovingly started to clean me up. Then, he gently picked me up and placed a deep, sweet kiss to my lips as he carried me toward the bedroom.

“Was that everything you’d hoped it would be, my darling?” he asked softly.

“Yes… more… better,” I murmured, my head heavy.

He chuckled warmly. “That was actually more fun that I like to admit.”

“You need therapy,” I said, laughing sleepily as he laid me on the bed.

“That makes two of us… as always,” he said, lying down next to me and enfolding me in his arms. “God, I love you so much, Stacy.”


End file.
